Personal computers and portable/mobile computing devices, such as laptop computers, Tablet computers, notebook computers, sub-notebook computers and handheld computing devices, such as MP3 players, DVD movie players, smart phones, etc., as well as other present and future variants of portable/mobile computing devices, are currently used to receive, capture and transmit messages of all kinds, e.g., voice data, music data, video or other image data, etc. Such portable or mobile computing devices will be referred to herein simply as “mobile computing devices” or “mobile devices” without limitation. For instance, mobile devices can be used in situations, such as meetings, to display a presentation on a display, such as a large format display surface, e.g., projector or monitor, in a meeting environment, or to capture images or video via a camera via a portable computing device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), camera enabled smart phone, MP3 player, etc.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, currently when a user is taking a video or a timed capture of an object O with his/her smart phone SP or other mobile device PCD, there is no protection against interruption. Thus, if a phone call, short message service (SMS), email reminder or other notification, etc. is received, the recording/capture will be unavoidably be interfered with or stopped, and this is often undesirable. For instance, imagine the horror if the object O was a wedding, and a user of a smart phone was taking a video capture of a wedding sequence of events when the smart phone rang according to a loud ringing sequence or song—substantially interrupting the wedding and interfering with or stopping altogether the time capture of video. Thus, it is critical that the task of video or image capture is prioritized over noisy or otherwise interfering functionality of the computing device during operation. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a special mode for operation of a portable computing device so that functionality that is likely to interfere with a capture event of interest is disabled or mitigated during operation.